This invention relates to systems for measuring the quantity of liquid in a tank.
The invention is more particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with apparatus for determining the mass of fuel in aircraft fuel tanks.
Various methods exist for measuring fuel mass in aircraft fuel tanks. The methods can involve the use of floats, capacitor probes or ultrasonics to measure the height of fuel. Mass is then computed from knowledge of bulk fuel density, tank geometry and aircraft attitude etc.
The problem with these techniques is that they all involve the use of electrical sensor transducers to convey information to a processor and display. The use of electrical transducers and their associated cables brings with it problems of electromagnetic compatibility and interference, and high weight especially where screened cables are used with capacitive probes.